


El Ángel - Demolition Lovers

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: El Ángel - Demolition Lovers - 3 Languages [4]
Category: El ángel (2018), L'angelo del crimine (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Thieves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Argentina, Argentinian Character, Arousal, Attraction, Bad Boys, Barebacking, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Based on a True Story, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Breeding, Brokeback Mountain References, Buenos Aires, Car Chases, Chino Darín, Codependency, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Crime and criminals, Cuddling and Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Demolition Lovers, Ending Fix, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Longing, Lorenzo Ferro, Lyon - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My Chemical Romance References, Naked Cuddling, Obsession, Oral Sex, Parastitic Love, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Possessive Behaviour, Post-Canon Fix-It, Robbery, Running Away, Running from the law, Seduction, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Smut, Teasing, Theft, Thief, Translations Available, World Travel, based on a movie, blowjob, hideaway, l'angelo del crimine, the 70s, uncut penis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Bramare Carlos significava affogare.Ogni. Singola. Volta.Desiderarlo significava affogare, e poi morire. Infine, il dono nel suo tocco era come rinascere.Le punte delle dita che gli prudevano dal bisogno di sfiorarlo, Ramón a malapena si tratteneva dall’attacco diretto.Alzò il mento, invece, per esporre il collo – un’ovvia offerta: prendimi, ti prego._Basato su una storia vera. Buenos Aires, anni '70.Carlos. La faccia di un angelo a cui nessuno poteva resistere. Ha ottenuto tutto ciò che voleva ... incluso Ramón. Insieme formarono un duo pericolosamente affascinante. Si imbarcarono in un viaggio di furti e bugie.La pistola presto diventò il loro modo di comunicare. Ma non fu l'unico. Il silenzio e la segretezza furono le loro lingue preferite. Nessuna espressione dissonante, nessuna chiacchiera scomoda. Solo ... il silenzio. Persino il sesso non richiedeva più parole, non quando si conoscevano così bene che uno sguardo riusciva a trasmettere mille.
Relationships: Carlitos/Ramon, Carlos Puch/Ramón Peralta, Carlos Robledo Puch/Ramón Peralta, Carlos/Ramón
Series: El Ángel - Demolition Lovers - 3 Languages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Il Silenzio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Ángel - Demolition Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539599) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



> Ispirato dal film argentino "El Angel" (2018) con Chino Darin e Lorenzo Ferro.

**Parte Prima – Silenzio**

Carlos si avvicinò a Ramón in silenzio, l’aria trepidante d’attesa.  
Misurando la distanza tra intento ed azione, scosse di percezione si rincorrevano sulla sua pelle mentre lo sguardo affamato di Carlos si muoveva sulla sua figura tesa.  
Il sorrisetto che solleticava le labbra assurdamente carnose del suo compagno, un giuramento a promesse ancora non dette.

Carlos avanzava, le sue spalle ondeggianti verso un lato, i suoi fianchi verso l’altro. Quando lui si girava a destra, Ramón lo faceva verso sinistra.  
E danzavano così, anche senza alcuna musica. Specchiandosi i movimenti mentre si avvicinavano sempre più, lo scrocchiare dei vetri rotti ed il cemento sgretolato sotto i loro piedi l’unico loro accompagnamento.  
Si fermarono solo al premersi delle punte delle loro scarpe malandate.

Ramón strinse le sue mani tremanti per un attimo, solo per poi lasciarle andare. Voleva allungarsi verso di lui, attirare Carlos a sé… sembrava quasi suonare un pianoforte immaginario, prima di lasciare che le sue braccia atletiche ricadessero ai lati del suo corpo.

L’altro studiava le sue reazioni, la testa piegata da un lato e la bocca vivida di un broncio divertito.  
Proprio come aveva memorizzato questo posto… come aveva creato un’immagine mentale della carta da parati fiordaliso mezza strappata e gli angoli pieni di marciume di questa casa maledetta che ora stavano occupando, Carlos voleva dipanare i segreti di Ramón. Voleva memorizzare ogni stanza del suo palazzo interiore.  
Metterlo a nudo.  
In tutti I senti.  
 _Non era stato forse questo il piano fin dal principio?_

Carlos fece scorrere le mani salde sopra la giacca di pelle di Ramón. Una discesa sopra la sua schiena forte che aumentava di pressione appena prima di giungere alla curva del suo sedere perfetto. Era così muscoloso che, Carlos pensava, se avesse provato a colpirlo con due dita, probabilmente avrebbe tintinnato come una campanella.  
Quello che fece, invece, fu stringerlo tra le mani, e le palpebre improvvisamente pesanti di Ramón sbatterono per un attimo prima di chiudersi, quando i loro grembi iniziarono a premere l’uno sull’altro.  
Lo sfregarsi dei loro membri turgidi dava vita ad erratiche farfalle nello stomaco di Ramón.  
  
 _Benzina. Erano coperte di benzina, prima. Ora massaggiano la carne di Ramón._

Ramón spinse in fuori il petto, intrappolando nei polmoni l’aria appena respirata. Quando Ramón si sentiva così… quando l’urlo bloccato in fondo alla gola pregava per essere lasciato libero, e Ramón iniziava a negoziare con ogni divinità alla quale nemmeno credeva, perché esse lo lasciassero tenersi Carlos vicino… lui annaspava, in cerca d’aria.

Bramare Carlos significava affogare.  
Ogni. Singola. Volta.  
Desiderarlo significava affogare, e poi morire. Infine, il dono nel suo tocco era come rinascere.  
  
Le punte delle dita che gli prudevano dal bisogno di sfiorarlo, Ramón a malapena si tratteneva dall’attacco diretto.  
Alzò il mento, invece, per esporre il collo – un’ovvia offerta.  
 _Prendimi. Ti prego._

Non c’era nulla nell’aria impolverata tra loro, se non… silenzio. L’intensità degli occhi muschio di Ramón appiccò un incendio nel sangue di Carlos, come il propellente aveva fatto per quell’auto di merda.  
Riusciva appena a ragionare.  
Carlos tremava, vittima del loro incantesimo, e sentiva la pelle d’oca diffondersi su tutto il corpo.  
L’inguine di Ramón sembrò stringersi all’improvviso, alla vista del suo amante quasi pronto a lasciarsi andare. Si spinse avanti, il suo piccolo naso sporgente che tracciava linee immaginarie sulla curva delle sue guance.  
 _Sii mio_.

E poi, il silenzio.

 _Che magnifica melodia potrebbe essere.  
Note magnifiche.   
Un magnifico ordine.  
Una magnifica sincronia di nulla se non respiri soffocati e bisogno domato nella loro miserabile cazzo di vita senza significato._  
  
Un torpido sorriso si formò malizioso sull’attraente volto di Ramón. Nessuno dei due osava nemmeno respirare.  
Carlos sentiva che questa fosse la maniera più facile, seppur anche più frustrante, di comunicare con lui. Evitare volutamente il suo sguardo. Piegare la testa un poco, cercando di sottrarsi almeno parte a quella luce abbagliante… la luce interiore di Ramón.  
Solamente avvertire la presenza del suo amante, calcolare l’andamento del suo respiro, l’improvviso, scottante contatto con la sua carne… era sufficiente.   
Era sorprendente, quanto Carlos potesse cogliere _non ascoltando_ e _non guardando_.

_Quei dannati occhi lucidi. Caldi, a volte, come giada piombata in un torrente che risplende sul fondo di esso. Freddi, altre, come gelo caustico sul muschio d’inverno._

Sì, le parole non servivano. Che uso poteva avere qualsiasi locuzione, quando spiegare in modo adeguato ciò che stava accadendo tra loro non sarebbe mai stato possibile?

La maglietta grigio acciaio di Carlos appena sfiorava Ramón, il suo bacino che roteava mentre la sua schiena si piegava ad arco. Le sue dita affossate nei suoi avambracci per tenersi in equilibrio, Carlos si muoveva contro di lui; in avanti, verso la V dove le loro cosce di univano.  
In su e in fuori, in un languido dondolio a mezzaluna.  
Un tormento, cazzo. Una seduzione troncata.  
Questo scenario era divenuto sempre più frequente tra loro, nel processo di trasformazione della loro relazione da associati, a delinquere, ed infine ad amanti.

_Il silenzio e la segretezza erano il loro linguaggio migliore. Nessuna espressione dissonante, nessuna chiacchera scomoda.  
Si può vivere in reticenza. Gli umani hanno sopportato questa condizione prima dell’invenzione della parola._

Questa strana… cosa che condividevano; che fossero associati a delinquere era chiaro, ma chiunque osservasse dall’interno avrebbe dovuto essere cieco per non rendersi conto che quella non fosse l’unica, di intimità, che condividevano.  
 _Di fatto, quanti criminali si permettevano l’indulgenza di alcuna?_

Carlos comprendeva questo fatto, e lo brandiva come la più potente delle armi. Ogni volta che lo faceva, sentiva il suo cuore volteggiare disperatamente, gli arti intorpidirsi.  
Come se provocare più tensione in Ramón non fosse sufficiente, Carlos gli trascinava fuori, _urlante e scalciante_ , l’inebriante sensazione di _aver bisogno_ di essere vicini. Di _aver bisogno_ di essere vicini abbastanza da cogliere la fragranza l’uno dell’altro.

Proprio come in quel momento. Forse anche peggio, in quel momento. Peggio di come non lo fosse mai stato prima.  
Appena le dita perlustratrici di Ramón iniziarono a scorrere tra i morbidi boccoli di Carlos, si sentì a casa.  
 _Perché continuo a farlo? Perché non riesco a fermarmi?  
Avessi almeno la forza di lasciarti…_

L’improvviso, intenso inspirare scosse il petto di Carlos. Un lampo di desiderio gli trafisse il cuore da parte a parte, facendogli piegare il torso verso quello di Ramón.  
 _Perché continuo a farlo? Perché non riesco a fermarmi?  
Non avrò mai la forza di lasciarlo._  
_  
  
I due conducevano una vita basata su di una serie di decisioni illogiche e prive di equilibrio, che nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe mai scelto di seguire. Eppure, per entrambi era facile perdersi nel ritmo, senza pensarci.   
E con altrettanta facilità e noncuranza si perdevano nell’infatuazione reciproca.  
In parte era questa… qualunque cosa questa _cosa_ tra loro fosse, che gettava altra _benzina_ sul fuoco.

Carlos sapeva che il loro “vizietto” non aveva alcun rilevante impatto sui loro piani. E allora perché non farlo?!  
Non era forse un modo per avvicinarsi? Per capirsi così profondamente che un semplice fremere di labbra potesse essere estremamente eloquente? Com’era quel detto, che aveva sentito una volta? _Thick as thieves_ : “inseparabili come ladri”.

L’unica persona che capiva la bellezza dell’impulsività di Carlos era Ramón. L’unica persona che capiva il bisogno di ribellione di Ramón era Carlos.  
Questo gioco di potere parassitico e co-dipendente in cui erano coinvolti… solo loro l’avrebbero potuto accettare.  
Chiunque altro avrebbe condannato un comportamento del genere.

 _Essere eternamente alla mercé dei sentimenti di qualcun altro è sempre una decisione sbagliata. Alla fine, inevitabilmente, va tutto a puttane._ _  
__

Il petto di Ramón si alzò, per poi abbassarsi. Finalmente, Carlos lasciò cadere la sua guancia sui suoi pettorali. Un bacio lieve quanto un sospiro sulla sommità del suo capo precedette un tocco leggero sulla mascella.

_Perché non riesco a fermarmi?  
Perché non si ferma?  
Avessi il coraggio di lasciarlo…_

Fuori, le nuvole erano illuminate dal basso, agguantando i colori del Sole morente che ben si prestava alla quieta atmosfera all’interno delle quattro mura che facevano loro da rifugio.  
Il crepuscolo cadde e si drappeggiò sopra gli angoli bui della stanza. Li abbracciava entrambi, in un indiscreto tono uniforme.

Che posto tremendo era quello.  
 _Le persone si immaginano sempre questi momenti in luoghi bellissimi, bagnati di luce soffusa. Magari con qualche ornamento.  
_

Non c’era nulla, in quella stanza, che valesse la pena tenere.

 _Con fragranze esotiche aleggianti nell’aria_.  
L’aria lì dentro sapeva di muffa e rammarico.

 _Le persone si innamorano e hanno figli.  
_ Avevamo appena dato fuoco ad un’auto.

 _La maggior parte della gente ha lavori ben pagati. Famiglie. Paga le tasse._  
Noi eravamo ladri. Rapinatori. Criminali.

 _La maggior parte della gente ha delle morali._  
Noi, uccidevamo.

Carlos poggiò la carnosa bocca rosa-fiorito contro il profilo del petto di Ramón, gustando il cotone ruvido nella sua maglietta cobalto strappata contro le sue labbra assetate.  
Di solito, era qui che terminava questo tipo di interazione tra loro.  
Di solito.   
Altre volte, piombavano l’uno sull’altro come cani rabbiosi.

Era tacito assenso. Questi momenti… il loro vizietto… doveva accadere, di tanto in tanto. Nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto fermarlo nemmeno se ci avesse provato.

_Ma oggi?  
Oggi era diverso. Una sensazione che mai avevano provato avanzò su di loro._

Cos’era questo lento e tortuoso tango che stavano ballando? A quest’ora, di solito, sarebbero già finiti a contorcersi l’uno sull’altro, ed invece stavano…  
Carlos tremò. Le lunghe dita di Ramón, aperte a ventaglio sulla sua pelle nuda, così calde ed insistenti, arrossarono la sua faccia di un bollore scarlatto ad ogni occhiata dell’altro.

Delicatezza. Era una reazione così strana, una vera rarità per loro, una caratteristica fuori dal normale per il loro rituale d’accoppiamento.

Ramón sospirò, spostando l’attenzione dei suoi occhi verde pallido verso il soffitto, sbattendo le palpebre.  
 _È colpevole quanto me. Il suo tocco è temperato quanto il mio. Come possiamo essere così ardenti quando siamo complici in un omicidio?  
La colpa non dovrebbe sembrare gelata? Che sensazione dà il rimorso sulla pelle?_

Sentendolo irrigidirsi, il pulsare ovattato del suo inguine che aumentava al ritmo dei tamburi percossi tra le sue orecchie… Carlos guardò in su, ed i suoi occhi baciati di cielo finalmente incrociarono quelli di Ramón.  
 _Fermati.  
Ti prego.  
Ti prego… non fermarti._

Ramón mosse il pollice, delicato e tenero, sotto il mento di Carlos, inclinandolo verso la sua bocca liscia.  
 _Avessi almeno la forza di lasciati…  
_ _  
  


Il gesto si trasformò presto in un bacio disperato. Le sue labbra, carnose, e feroci, ed aggressive, divorarono quelle di Carlos.  
Lui si arrese del tutto al suo abbraccio. Le dita avvolte in un pugno di Ramón che stringevano la maglietta di Carlos, il loro desiderio vincitore sull’ultima vestigia di decenza rimasta.  
Tutto, nello sguardo di lui urlava “devastami!”, così prese l’iniziativa… tirando il colletto fino a strappare via la sua maglietta.

Carlos mugugnò un suono indistinto, lamentando l’immediata mancanza di contatto, attirato da ogni contrazione dei muscoli di Ramón.  
la sua figura smilza bloccava il passaggio degli ultimi momenti di luce offerti dal crepuscolo. L’ombra lo baciava in tutti i posti giusti, la sua carne che si tendeva e rilassava a tempo di un ritmo dettato dal loro desiderio.  
Carlos guardò verso di lui, bramando le sue attenzioni assuefacenti, e Ramón capì, ed obbedì.  
Il loro linguaggio fatto, ancora una volta, di silenzio.  
 _Il loro silenzio._

Ramón scostò le mani per un momento per concentrarsi sui suoi vestiti, togliendosi la maglietta blu prima di ogni altra cosa, e lanciandola a terra.  
Aveva un corpo magnifico, un ampio petto ed uno stomaco marmoreo. La scia di peli neri che correva da appena sotto il suo ventre portava gli occhi di Carlos a fissarsi sul punto nel quale sparivano.  
Tornando verso di lui ed afferrando i suoi fianchi snelli, Ramón fece scorrere una mano sopra il petto di Carlos, fino a raggiungere il suo turgore pulsante.  
Arcuandosi appena al tocco, la carne di Carlos ardeva sotto i baci di Ramón mentre lui disegnava motivi insensati con le sue labbra assetate.  
Carlos esalò un respiro, gli arti tremanti e le lunghe ciglia umide frementi.

 _Odio tutto questo. Odio_ lui. _Ma non voglio che si fermi._

Le mani esperte di Ramón descrivevano cerchi e carezze su tutto il suo corpo, eccitandolo al punto da sembrare una tortura. Le sue spalle muscolose si distendevano ad ogni movimento – una lingua rovente, invece, tracciava un cerchio sulla vellutata pelle salata appena sotto il sesso nascosto di Carlos.  
 _Lo odio. E… non riesco a smettere di guardarlo. Di osservare la sua bellezza mentre mi tormenta dall’altro lato della stoffa.  
Non voglio che smetta di toccarmi._

Carlos si morse il carnoso labbro inferiore, ricacciando un gemito in gola.  
 _No, non mi sentirà implorare. Non posso essere così debole._

La bocca vagante di Ramón trovò il suo capezzolo destro, e succhiò la sua piccola punta. Non riservò alcuna delicatezza per questi suoi preliminari; non era il momento giusto per averne.

Per quanto Carlos non amasse ammetterlo, gli piaceva da morire tutto questo. Voleva di più, più di quanto Ramón potesse probabilmente dargli in quel momento.  
 _Perché lui mi piace così tanto?_

Ramón ispezionò un secondo il volto arrossato, imbarazzato, quasi infuriato di Carlos, e proseguì. Questa volta, le sue mani afferrarono la zip dei suoi jeans ormai troppo stretti.

_Sa ancora che possiamo farlo senza parlare.  
A lui piace in silenzio quanto piace a me._

Carlos chiuse gli occhi quando il denim che copriva le sue gambe lo lasciò, esponendole al freddo della stanza. Quando li riaprì, era completamente nudo.  
Ramón, non ancora.

_Sono completamente alla sua mercé. Figlio di puttana. Lo odio. E non voglio che si fermi._

Ramón chiuse il pugno attorno al suo membro ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo con pressione calcolata. La sua mano destra lo masturbava, mentre la sinistra sfiorava appena il suo interno coscia e scroto.  
Il tocco sensuale delle sue dita propagava ventate di piacere all’interno del corpo del suo amante.  
Cazzo, Carlos era così bello quando voleva venire.

Il calore nel corpo di Ramón si espanse in modo vertiginoso, in una prima ondata. Che fosse maledetto… che fosse maledetto lui e le cose che gli faceva senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
 _Perché continuo a fare tutto questo. Perché non riesco a fermarmi?  
Avessi almeno la forza di lasciarti…_

Carlos tremò, rosso in faccia, entrambe le mani aggrappate alle coperte sotto di loro, il capo poggiato sul cuscino, gli occhi puntanti alla finestra; un deliberato tentativo di non voltarsi verso Ramón.

_Non mi farà gemere. Non posso essere così debole._

Qualche grillo, fuori, tentava di sconfiggere il loro silenzio.  
 _Non mi farà implorare di non smettere. Non mi…_

I suoi occhi si chiusero nel momento in cui si lasciò andare. Carlos esalò un profondo lamento. Fanculo.  
Poi venne un singulto, piuttosto forte, nell’istante in cui sentì la bocca calda di Ramón che avvolgeva interamente il suo membro, avviluppandolo come un completo degenerato.

_Non si fermerà. Non voglio che si fermi._

Carlos lasciò che un occhio di aprisse quando sentì dell’aria gelata sul suo pene. Che cazzo…

Ramón gli offrì un sorrisetto, mentre lo fissava, una scintilla libidinosa nello sguardo. Era in piedi in fondo al letto, i suoi occhi serrati con quelli di Carlos, mentre si levava pantaloni ed intimo.  
Liberata, la sua enorme erezione si elevava magnificamente tra le sue cosce. Ogni volta che la vedeva era come la prima, per Carlos.  
Incredibile. Solito e ritto, fiero di vene pulsanti.

Ramón compì un gesto con la lingua, schioccandola, come se stesse tentando di bagnare un poco la sua bocca secca; mentre si addentrava sul materasso, piegandolo col peso di entrambi i loro corpi, il tacito messaggio chiaro.  
 _So a cosa stai pensando. E so anche che lo vuoi quanto lo voglio io. So che ti farò urlare il mio cazzo di nome il momento in cui sarò dentro di te come fai sempre, Carlitos._

Ramón non fiatò per tutto il tempo in cui lo prese senza vergogna. Parlavano solo la lingua delle molle cigolanti sotto di loro, del loro ansimare e sussultare… dei profondi mugugni, e lamenti, e gemiti che sfuggivano al loro controllo.

Le sue mani spiegate discendevano sopra le anche di Carlos, una massaggiandone il muscolo umido e teso, l’altra finendo presto ad afferrare la sua natica, penetrandolo con appassionata disperazione.  
Il loro amplesso era scivoloso e grondante, stretto, ed inseguiva qualcosa che nessuno dei due si sentiva di voler agguantare. I loro corpi si reggevano l’uno sull’altro, fradici di urgenza.

Non era aggressivo, questo sesso. Ma non era nemmeno dolce, o delicato, o tenero. Era qualcosa di alimentato dalla lussuria, ma con un contenuto margine quasi masochistico nei suoi movimenti.

 _Cazzo se me lo fa venire duro!  
_ Carlos non riusciva a smettere di pensare a come il petto e le cosce del suo amante sarebbero state macchiate del suo seme. Come Ramón, l’avrebbe riempito del suo.

Ramón premette contro di lui, torcendo il fianco, bramando più profondità. Una delle sue mani, bagnata di sudore, accarezzò il suo scalpo, attorcigliando due dita nei suoi boccoli di seta.  
Cristo, lo desiderava… lo voleva. Voleva che entrasse in lui in ogni senso. _Nelle sue stesse cellule._

Carlos annuì contro di lui, succhiando il pollice di Ramón, e leccandolo, inalando altre due dita come fossero caramelle. Le usò come fossero il membro di Ramón; avvolgendo la sua lingua su di esse, le guance incavate dallo sforzo mentre lasciava che la saliva gli ricoprisse il mento.

Era difficile per Ramón non desiderare di scopare anche la sua bocca. Ma di cazzo ne aveva solo uno, ed in quel momento la squisita sensazione di invaderlo in quel modo era tutto quello su cui riusciva a concentrarsi.  
Cogliendo il suo volere, Carlos si lasciò sprofondare ancora di più, fino in fondo e poi ancora, le mani di Ramón che lo tenevano disteso per accomodare la sua mole.

Una grassa perla di sudore spezzò a metà la schiena di Carlos. Le spinte andavano a tempo con le sue carezze, fendendo assieme quasi come un ritmo peccaminoso. Tirava verso il basso il suo prepuzio, spargendo liquido pre-seminale sopra il glande, premendo contro la fenditura con un sibilo.

Il respiro che si intensificava, affaticato e rumoroso… l’aria calda che soffiava trai i loro nasi mentre le loro bocche si divoravano a vicenda.  
Non era ancora stata proferita alcuna parola, i loro corpi parlavano per loro. Carlos cercava sollievo per il suo membro voglioso, Ramón che lo scopava allo sfinimento, il bisogno, la fame di lui le sue guide attraverso quelle terre oscure.  
  
Nessuno dei due annunciò il loro imminente appagamento. Carlos gridò il nome di Ramón al suo apice, proprio come lui aveva detto avrebbe fatto.  
“Ramón, Ramón! Cazzo, sì!”  
Il suo orgasmo gli piovve sul petto umido, gocciolando sui loro grembi… e Ramón morse delicato la giuntura tra la spalla ed il collo di Carlos.

“Carlitos…” Suonava come una preghiera. “Carlitos, Carlitos…”

 _Sta venendo tantissimo. Lo sento inzupparmi il ventre. Cristo!_ Carlos venne di nuovo, inaspettatamente. Questa volta in un fiotto più sottile, meno intenso.  
  
Ramón, esausto e col fiato corto, reclamò Carlos. Lo attirò a sé, completamente distrutto nelle sue braccia dopo che l’adrenalina ed il godimento abbandonarono i loro corpi.

I grilli sembravano fare più rumore. Il braccio sinistro di Ramón trascinò Carlos verso il suo petto dopo che si calmò loro il respiro, nello spazio creato dalla sua forma afflosciata, chiudendosi su di lui da dietro. Fingendo che non avessero fatto quello che avevano appena fatto… ancora.

_Vuole che ci coccoliamo; classico._

Carlos si raggomitolò contro di lui di sua volontà. Decise in quel momento che fosse una buona cosa, il fatto che, stesi in quel modo, non potevano vedersi, perché se avesse dovuto perdersi in quei dannati occhi ancora una volta quella notte, avrebbe perso definitivamente la ragione.  
Avrebbe perso la ragione perché aveva raggiunto il punto in cui non sapeva più cosa volesse dire vivere senza di lui.

Carlos iniziò a fissare la merdosa sedia di legno appena oltre il letto, lasciando che la realizzazione di essersi innamorato piombasse su di lui.  
 _C’è ancora dello sperma dentro di me. Il suo sperma. Il mio sperma è ancora su di lui.  
Sono suo, e lui è mio._

Ramón legò assieme le loro dita, premendo un bacio appena sopra la sua spalla pallida. Represse una rapida successione di parole, che rimasero non dette. Represse il bisogno di dirgli come un momento senza di lui era come essere lanciato nell’oceano e poi lasciato ad affogare, cazzo.  
Carlos era come l’aria per lui.  
 _Avessi almeno la forza di lasciarti…_

Si addormentarono, condividendo il calore reciproco. Condividendo lo stesso respiro. Condividendo un letto a una piazza in una casa abbandonata fuori Buenos Aires.

Entrambi erano certi che non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che le loro anime avrebbero combattuto per stare insieme.


	2. Lyon- La Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ora fuggitivi, Carlos e Ramón fuggono a Lione, in Francia.

Parte Seconda - Lyon

Il Sole stava sorgendo sopra il Rodano. L’odore fresco e pungente della notta lasciava il posto alla terra baciata dal sole, i fiori che lentamente si aprivano attorno a loro, rilasciando la loro dolce fragranza. Per essere una mattina di primavera, faceva piuttosto freddo.   
I due stavano in piedi assieme sul Ponte della Guillotière. Era ancora molto presto, attorno alle sei del mattino, e non si vedeva più di una manciata di persone in giro.  
Alcune camminavano, altre volavano veloci sulle loro biciclette.  
Ramón e Carlos erano piegati sul corrimano, le loro teste appese sopra il limitare dell’acqua sotto di loro. Tentavano di non guardarsi direttamente, come facevano di solito quando condividevano un momento di quiete l’uno con l’altro.  
Ramón osservò una piccola barca galleggiare di fronte a loro, il freno del motore che rifletteva la luce catturata dalle acque bluastre, che brillavano di sfumature mattiniere prese dall’altro.  
L’odore di pane e croissant appena sfornati proveniente da un negozio vicino si mischiava con la brezza leggera che carezzava il fiume.  
Carlos sentì lo stomaco brontolare.  
Lione era una città magnifica ed antica. Non aveva tante attrazioni quanto, ad esempio, Parigi, quindi era un luogo perfetto per fuggire almeno un poco, e per rimanere relativamente nascosti allo stesso tempo,  
La loro presenza non aveva, per il momento, destato alcun sospetto.  
Ramón si era riversato in un paio di jeans scuri quella mattina, prima di uscire, la sua giacca di pelle avvinghiata al torso  
Sotto di essa, una maglietta bordeaux gli si apriva al bavero, rivelando il collo pallido, la sommità di un livido ancora rosso intenso che faceva capolino sopra la clavicola. Un regalo dalle… festività della notte precedente.  
Carlos era ancor meno cospicuo, i capelli disordinati che gli si arricciavano sulla fronte. Si era comprato un altro cambio d’abito – una maglietta rossa che si intonava al ciliegia delle sue labbra, e nuovi pantaloni color ambra.  
La maggior parte del suo volto rimaneva coperta, i suoi capelli chiari che, caotici, svolazzavano nel venticello che aveva iniziato a soffiare.  
Ramón serrò il suo accendino– ancora lo stesso zippo che Carlos gli aveva dato quello che sembrava essere una vita fa – chiudendolo con un click metallico.  
Una sigaretta penzolava dalle sue labbra contuse. Solo un’ora prima, quelle labbra erano cinte attorno al membro di Carlos. A Ramón non fregava un cazzo di coprirsi la faccia.  
“Dovresti davvero smetterla di essere così paranoico a questo punto” – disse l’uomo più olivastro, prima di corrugare le labbra per fare un tiro.  
Una sottile sapidità permaneva nel fumo ondulato di fronte a lui. Si mischiava al mentolo e tabacco sulla sua lingua.  
Carlos era venuto parecchio. Preferendo ingoiare (per qualche motivo, gli sembrava sempre che lo sperma gli si incastrasse tra i denti, quando sceglieva di sputare), il sapore del suo amante era rimasto con lui.  
“Non sono paranoico. Sono solo estremamente consapevole della nostra situazione.” Infilandosi la mano tra la massa dei suoi ricci, tentava di nascondere la tensione che disegnava rughe ai lati dei suoi occhi.  
“Quello è solo un modo elegante di dire ‘sono paranoico’, cretino.” Ramón era seccato. Aveva appena vissuto quello che si sarebbe potuto definire un ‘orgasmo insoddisfacente’, ed ora era irritato con il suo amante.  
Carlos avrebbe almeno potuto dargli lo stesso livello di attenzione. Invece, aveva imbrogliato. Aveva fatto quella cosa che riusciva sempre a far balzare immediatamente Ramón oltre il limite solo perché non era dell’umore di appagarlo nel modo appropriato.  
Che egoista del cazzo.  
“Ed io sono quello impulsivo dei due?” bofonchiò Carlos. “Da che pulpito, cazzo.”  
Ramón diede un colpetto alla cima della sigaretta, e qualche pezzetto di cenere finì sparpagliato di sotto.  
Ecco perché cercavano di non parlare, la maggior parte del tempo. Per questo motivo.  
Erano bravi in tre cose: crimine, silenzio, e scopare.  
“Secondo la polizia, sì. Ma cosa ti aspetti dalla polizia Argentina? Sono tutti dei coglioni. Il che non può che aiutarci, tesoro.”  
Carlos emise un sospiro che gli sgonfiò il petto. Odiava ammettere che, occasionalmente, Ramón aveva ragione. Non registrò nemmeno il soprannome affettuoso, perché in fondo sapeva che non era quello il modo in cui il suo amante l’aveva inteso, comunque.   
Ramón era ancora incazzato con lui per averlo fatto venire troppo in fretta.  
“Ti ho visto rubare l’elemosina alla Cappella della Trinità.”  
Ramón si girò su ste stesso, un gomito ancora appoggiato al corrimano. Carlos non si voltò a guardarlo, ma quei bellissimi occhi verdi lo stavano esaminando con attenzione, lo capiva anche così. Fortemente, con una punta di tenerezza.  
Carlos faceva tenerezza, pensò Ramón. Faceva tenerezza, ed era… fastidiosamente prevedibile. Seriamente, aveva intenzione di tirare in ballo questo?  
“Ed anche i fondi caritatevoli di quelle donne dell’UNESO.” L’accusa stava nella punteggiatura. Lui la lasciò dov’era. Ramón gli passò la sigaretta tra due dita, la pelle attorno alla sua bocca avvenente piegata in un’espressione di cupo fastidio. “Sì, e allora?”  
In realtà, Carlos finì per arrossire un po’ di vergogna per aver voluto tirare in ballo la questione. La sua voce prese una piega flebile. Non era stata sua intenzione fare lo stronzo.  
Portando la stecca alle labbra… sentì un assaggio di Ramón su di essa e trattenne un mugolio. La cartina aveva assorbito un po’ del sui sapore, ma anche del suo odore, degli olii dalle sue dita.  
Incredibile. Mi eccita anche quando è passata solo un’ora da quando abbiamo scopato, passandomi semplicemente una sigaretta.  
“Quindi, questo è quello che chiami ‘scappare’, Ramón? Fare tutto lo schifo che facevamo a casa, solo in un posto con una vista migliore? Che, tra parentesi, non è neanche incredibile. Stai rubando come un cazzo di ratto di strada.”

“Oh, scusami tanto, quindi possiamo solo ammazzare e rubare da gente influente?” Le sue labbra premute in una secca linea bianca, Ramón si scosse una delle maniche, infastidito.  
“A dirla tutta, dovremmo. Quello è il bello. Non rubare dalle bocche dei poveri.”  
Un sorrisetto increspò il volto di Carlos. Aveva toccato un tasto dolente.  
“Aspetta, “quello è il bello”, dici?! Noi lo facciamo perché possiamo, cazzo! E per nient’altro.”  
Quasi gli gettò contro il mozzicone, dalla parte ancora accesa. Carlos tirò indietro le spalle, gli occhi socchiusi contro l’attacco sempre più forte del Sole.   
Tutto ciò stava diventando seccante.  
“Ma questo non ci ferma dal rubare come “ratti di strada”. Ma suppongo tu sia il tipo di persona da giustificare il proprio comportamento con la scusa di una padronanza intellettuale superiore.”  
Wow. Aveva tolto ogni freno. Era un complimento troppo sarcastico, quello, anche per Ramón.   
“Non ho nessuna padronanza intellettuale superiore, Ramón. Solo che mi piacciono le sfide vere. Ed è colpa tua. Ricordati, ero il ragazzino innocente, e tu il figlio di un ladro.”  
“Innocente?” esclamò, gettando le mani in aria. “Tu?! Ma fammi il piacere, cazzo! Inoltre, molte cose cadono sotto la tua definizione di “sfide vere”. Potresti anche giocare a scacchi, sai, se tutti quello che ti piacciono sono le sfide vere, Carlitos.”  
Stava per chiamarlo mi amor. Anche in modo sarcastico… non sarebbe mai riuscito a tornare indietro se l’avesse detto ad alta voce.   
Ramón quasi l’aveva detto diverse altre volte… stavano sempre lì, accucciate dietro i tuoi denti – quelle due parole avevano trovato riparo nella sua gola mesi fa.  
Quando Carlos gli aveva chiesto di scappare via con lui, Ramón aveva accettato senza esitazioni… era stato allora che si era reso conto di essere arrivato al punto di non ritorno. Patetico ed innamorato. Cristo.  
Avessi almeno la forza di lasciarlo.  
“Forse. Ma con quello che stai facendo, dov’è l’adrenalina? Nessuno sa dei tuoi crimini, così. Nessun eccitamento o pericolo. E il poco pericolo che c’è, non vale nemmeno il guadagno: quanto hai preso dalla cassetta dell’elemosina, quaranta franchi?”  
Non lontano, un cane malandato col pelo marrone iniziò ad abbaiare. Due poliziotti stavano già pattugliando la zona come facevano ogni mattina, passeggiando dietro l’uomo che stava portando a passeggio il suo animale scodinzolante.  
I poliziotti li ignorarono, passando loro accanto come se nemmeno fossero lì.  
Quella era un’arte nella quale eccellevano entrambi. Con o senza travestimenti, era un’abilità che avevano perfezionato col tempo.  
“Vecchie abitudini, Carlos. Almeno questi crimini da quattro soldi mi aiutano a ricordare mio padre.”  
“Puoi spiegarmi cosa c’entra tuo padre col nostro cazzo di piano? Devo forse ricordarti com’è finita, l’ultima rapina che abbiamo tentato di derubare una gioielleria?”  
“Non posso dimenticarlo,” Ramón rispose, di scatto. Questa mattinata davvero iniziava a dagli sui nervi. “Considerato che è la ragione per cui siamo qui, e specialmente perché non la pianti di sbattermelo in faccia ogni cazzo di volta.”  
Passò qualche secondo di silenzio, e Ramón lasciò che uno sbuffo derisivo gli scappasse dalla gola. Che stronzata.  
“Che c’è di così divertente?” chiese Carlos. “Sto parlando seriamente.”  
Reale preoccupazione sembrava deturpare le sue fattezze angeliche.  
“Vuoi sapere che cazzo c’è che mi diverte?” Ramón piegò la testa da un lato, facendo dondolare i suoi boccoli neri. “Che tu sei quello con il peso sulla coscienza, però comunque hai le palle di fare la ramanzina a me.”  
“Sei colpevole quanto me di quei crimini.” Carlos continuò, massaggiandosi le sopracciglia come per scongiurare un mal di testa imminente; la mano sinistra che strattonava l’orlo della maglietta. “Dico solo che dobbiamo fare più attenzione questa volta. Lavoriamo insieme. Hai visto tutto quello che ho fatto. Hai accettato tutto. Non hai battuto ciglio. Se io affondo, affonderai come me, tesoro.”  
Ramón espirò fumo grigio, un filo arzigogolato che si alzava dalle sue labbra lucine. “Abbiamo almeno qualche mese prima che ci raggiungano qui.”  
“Se lo fanno. L’hai detto anche tu, sono degli incompetenti.” Carlos sussurrò, la sua eccitazione compiaciuta evidente nel tono della voce. Era tanta l’ebrezza che si poteva trovare nel riuscire a farla franca ogni cazzo di volta.  
“Come sei così sicuro che non lo faranno? Comunicano con la polizia di qui, dovremo pianificare un modo per scappare di nuovo.” Ramón spostò un po’ le sue gambe incrociate. Il corrimano era freddo contro i vestiti, ed aveva cominciato a diffondere gelo in tutto il suo corpo.  
Anche se la stagione era mite durante il giorno, le notti e la prima metà delle mattinate ancora tendevano a temperature più fresche.  
Carlos alzò gli occhi al cielo, infilando le mani nelle tasche. Ramón aveva davvero bisogno di decidere a quale versione voleva dar credito. La polizia argentina era piena di idioti o no?!  
Un gruppo di ragazzini passò loro accanto, vestiti con uniformi a quadretti grigie e blu, probabilmente diretti verso qualche elegante scuola privata.  
“Con te è come parlare a un muro.”  
Ramón gli lanciò un sorriso saputo. Era già mezzo duro nei pantaloni. Litigare con lui lo stava stimolando in più di un modo. “Fortunatamente, a te piace molto scopartelo, questo muro.”  
“Ti piacerebbe.”  
Carlos l’aveva capito. Aveva visto il luccichio nel suo sguardo. Sarebbero tornati alla casa sicura, dopo che Ramón avrebbe borseggiato qualcuno, per poi comprar loro la colazione.  
Avrebbe fatto pagare Carlos per la sua performance deludente quella mattina. Poteva già vedersi in ginocchio in atto penitente.  
Non vedeva l’ora.


	3. Il Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sempre insieme.  
> Carlos e Ramón fanno ancora una rapina.

**Parte Terza - Il destino**

Il suono delle sirene della polizia andò scemando al loro voltare l’angolo verso una stradina secondaria con la Peugeot 207 rubata.  
Ramón teneva la sua Glock G-29 tra le gambe, rigida e ancora bollente dopo essere stata usata. Quasi una sostituzione del suo pene.  
Sporgendosi in avanti sul sedile passeggero dell’auto, cercava di analizzare la situazione mentre Carlos manovrava furiosamente il volante.  
La mezzanotte li inseguiva, assieme alla polizia di Lione.

“Mi farai diventare matto se non mi lasci tornare indietro a controllare se qualcun altro oltre a loro ci sta seguendo.”

“Taci e guida. Sembreremo sospetti se ci comportiamo da maniaci paranoici in continuazione.”

Ramón spinse via ogni pensiero biasimante che gli passava per la testa. Non voleva ferire i sentimenti di Carlos, anche se _non_ stava rendendo facile la cosa.  
“Oh, _adesso_ decidi di essere cauto?!”

Carlos pilotò l’auto in una violenta curva a “U”. Le poche auto presenti in strada li evitarono per un soffio, i loro autisti che invenivano contro da Peugeot.   
Il cofanetto di gioielli volò dall’altro lato del sedile posteriore, producendo un rumore tremendo contro il finestrino alzato. Il vetro si spezzò un poco.

“Porca puttana, vuoi mettere giù quella roba?! Veloce, cazzo!”

Ramón afferrò il cofanetto di legno riempito di collane di perle, piccoli, delicati anelli d’oro ed orecchini, assieme ad altri ninnoli. Li lanciò violentemente a terra, dietro il sedile di Carlos.  
Una manciata di loro sparì sotto i lembi stracciati della tappezzeria. I vecchi sedili posteriori mezzi distrutti risuonavano di fragore metallico ad ogni buca che l’auto incontrava.

Quando Ramón finalmente si districò dal sedile passeggero e si trasferì su quello posteriore, la vista fuori dal lunotto mostrava chiaramente che Carlos fosse già distante dal centro città, e che si stesse dirigendo verso la campagna.

“Capiremo cosa fare quando li avremo seminati, Ramón,” disse, studiando la visuale dal finestrino retrovisore, le pupille dilatate.

“La vecchia cascina. Dovremmo usarla ora.” I tendini del collo ingrossati, il battito visibile alle tempie, Ramón si sentì improvvisamente quasi svenire.

“Ora?! Quel posto di merda che mi hai mostrato in foto?!” Alzò lo sguardo di scatto, osservandolo oltre la coltre dei suoi morbidi boccoli.

“Hai idee migliori? Non abbiamo altra scelta, Carlos! È per questo che ho controllato prima il posto!”

“Merda, va bene, va bene! Ricordami da che parte andare all’incrocio.”  
Cinque minuti più tardi, non c’erano più luci rosse e blu in vista. Qualunque suono non appartenesse agli occupanti dell’auto, escluso silenzio e respiro pesante, si era dissipato nell’oscurità della notte.  
Seguendo strade secondarie, erano gli unici ad uscire da Lione.

\-----------------

Il casolare abbandonato non aveva un focolare. Era derelitto, e dimenticato, e perso nel mezzo di un prato d’erba secco, da qualche parte sul confine tra Francia e Germania.  
Non troppo diversa da quella casa abbandonata a Buenos Aires, Carlos considerò tra sé, una volta entrato.  
Che meravigliosa vista di merda, ancora una volta. Non facevano che vivere nel lusso, loro due.

Il cofanetto di gioielli fu messo al sicuro sotto una finta asse di legno che Ramón costruì al momento. Era piegato verso il basso a maneggiare la lampada a gas, ora.

“Quindi, questo è il meglio che hai trovato?” l’ammonì Carlos, la mascella tesa. L’adrenalina iniziava a dissiparsi, e sentiva il gelo ed una stanchezza debilitante attecchire alle sue ossa.

“Senti…” Ramón gli lanciò un’occhiata torbida.  
Sembrava dispiaciuto davvero. Abbassò persino un po’ la voce, l’alone violaceo attorno ai suoi occhi chiari ancora più scuro del solito. Anche bagnato di sobria luce lunare sembrava distrutto, ed il volto di Carlos divenne una cupa maschera a quella vista.

“La scelta è fra questo posto ed una visita di cortesia alla migliore prigione di Lione aspettando di essere giustiziati per essere criminali internazionali. Ho preso una decisione esecutiva.”

Carlos sospirò, una colata gelata di sudore che gli scorreva su tutta la schiena. I denti gli tremavano mentre si sedette sull’unico letto disponibile, una gamba per lato del materasso.  
Le punte delle sue dita testarono la coperta, chiedendosi cosa potesse abitare le sue fibre… se sarebbe stata una buona idea avvolgersela attorno alle spalle.

Stava congelando.

Il silenzio riempì la camera da letto improvvisata. L’unico linguaggio che si confacesse a loro.

“Tu mi incolpi per tutto questo.” Le parole di Ramón colpirono il corpo di Carlos come un pugno allo stomaco.

“No.” Quello sarebbe stato un ammontare di rabbia superfluo anche per lui.

“Lasciami e basta, Carlos,” Ramón crollò, il viso nascosto tra i palmi delle mani. “Vai. Sii libero. Prenderò io la colpa.”

Carlos si trovò piegato in due, torto dall’interno alla mera proposta di separarsi. Gli occhi spenti, la sua mente non stava processando del tutto quello che passava per la mente di Ramón, e sentiva la stretta della paura che agguantava il suo petto come una fascia di metallo.  
“Che cazzo intendi dire??”

“Esattamente quello che ho detto.”  
Lo sguardo fisso, sofferente… la voce stroncata dall’emozione. Che diavolo pensava di fare Ramón?! Carlos ricacciò indietro le lacrime che improvvisamente gli avevano inondato gli occhi con qualche sbattere di palpebra.

Dolore vivo baluginava sul volto di Ramón. Lo fissava a bruciapelo, disperato.  
“Eri un ladro più che bravo in Argentina. Se non mi avessi incontrato, non ti avrei fottuto i piani… o la vita. Non sarei qui a blaterare come un idiota in mezzo ad un campo abbandonato in Francia.”

Carlos tentò di muovere le labbra e di ribattere qualcosa, ma da esse uscì solo aria. Era in competizione col suo corpo per il lusso di alzarsi, di raggiungere il suo amante… ed invece era bloccato sul posto.

Non era possibile che stesse accadendo. Non era possibile che stessero andando in pezzi. Non loro. Non ora.

 _Pensavo che tutto sarebbe stato perfetto con te. Sei tremendo, cazzo._ Questo è quello che Carlos avrebbe voluto urlare, ma non lo fece.  
A Carlos non serviva uno specchio per vederlo inciso sul suo stesso volto. Con o senza Ramón, sarebbe finito qui, comunque. Forse non in un cazzo di casale in Francia col suo amante… ma in qualche posto non troppo diverso, forse un nascondiglio in montagna in Cile, o dio solo sa dove.  
O in prigione.  
O morto.  
Carlos era un criminale nato. Nulla avrebbe cambiato questo fatto.

“Abbiamo fatto un casino entrambi. Te l’ho già detto. Siamo entrambi coinvolti.”

Ramón batté le palpebre, la grandezza del suo bisogno e della sua tristezza oltre il limite delle lacrime. Ecco, stava affogando di nuovo.  
Attraversò il piccolo spazio tra loro, e gli cadde addosso, aggrappandosi al colletto della maglietta di Carlos.

Carlos si irrigidì, una reazione più fisica che mentale. Sapeva cosa stava facendo Ramón; stava indurendo il suo cuore erigendo barriere d’ira.

“Se non fossi il perfetto psicopatico che sei, Carlitos, avrei abbandonato questo casino del cazzo dove siamo finiti molto tempo fa! Ma no, non posso lasciarti! Non posso lasciarti, cazzo! Rimpiango il giorno maledetto in cui ti ho incontrato in quella scuola di merda perché NON SO COME LASCIARTI!”

Ed ecco, così… tutto veniva detto chiaramente dal volto contorto di Ramón… dai respiri singhiozzanti che gli facevano sussultare il petto.

_Non. Posso. Lasciarti._

Cazzo!  
Carlos prese la testa di Ramón tra le mani, spingendolo via ma poi ritirandolo ancora a sé.  
Spingendo, e poi tirando.  
L’istinto di andarsene gli rodeva gli anfratti della mente, ma Carlos sapeva bene che non sarebbe servito. Sapeva bene che non c’era modo di scappare da Ramón. Era parte del suo DNA, ormai.

“Io sono maledetto per essere qui con te e la tua stupida, bellissima faccia,” lo stava fissando come un cane famelico, tirando su col naso per allontanare la disperazione. “Non so nemmeno io come lasciarti, Ramón. Vuoi fartelo entrare nella tua testa di cazzo che siamo la _stessa persona_?!”

Ramón ignorò i patetici tentativi di Carlos di spingerlo via e poi, inaspettatamente, gli colpì la guancia con uno schiaffo. Nemmeno lui sapeva perché l’aveva fatto.

“Figlio di troia, come ti permetti?” – esclamò Carlos, afferrando entrambi i suoi polsi. “Che cazzo di problema hai?!”  
Ancora pizzicava, l’irritazione sulla sua guancia di un rosa più scuro del resto.

“Carlos,” mormorò Ramón, “tu non ti fidi di me. Questo lo so. Lo so da sempre. A dirla tutta, tu non ti fidi di _nessuno_. Fai tutto per conto tuo! Brutto figlio di puttana, lasciami arrivare in pace alla _mia_ fine di merda.”

Appena Ramón confessò quelle parole, se ne pentì. Non credeva in alcuna di esse, ed il terrore che Carlos gli dicesse che aveva ragione e che se ne andasse come se nulla fosse lo bloccava dov’era.  
Allo stesso tempo, tutto pareva pizzicare e pulsare. La stanza gli girava attorno.

Carlos avvolse un braccio attorno a lui. L’altro lo poggiò sulla sua nuca. Era così vicino che il suo respiro pungeva le labbra di Ramón.  
“Forse dovrei. O forse dovresti tu mostrarmi le tue vere intenzioni verso di me.”

Carlos si mosse in fretta, agilmente, cadendo in ginocchio per afferrare la pistola di Ramón da dietro la sua cintura, in fondo alla sua schiena, dove la portava sempre.  
Sapeva che fosse carica. Sapeva quante pallottole fossero rimaste.

“Mi odi così tanto da non volermi più? È così?! Bene, allora ecco. Fallo.”

Spinse violentemente l’arma tra le mani di Ramón. “Ecco. Sparami e poni fine al tuo cazzo di tormento. Fallo. Perché sappiamo entrambi di non poter vivere se non insieme.”

Ramón era perplesso, la sua bocca aperta dallo stupore. Batté le palpebre, come se il peso della Glock non fosse reale. L’adrenalina gli riempì le vene tanto da offuscargli la mente.

Una pressione enorme gli invase la testa, e la sua nuca si riempì di sudori freddi. Le sue dita circondavano il grilletto, e prima che riuscisse a capire cosa stesse facendo… si avvicinò, mirando al petto di Carlos. I denti gli si digrignarono, ed il suo respiro vacillò pericolosamente.

“Cerchi di provocarmi. Te lo leggo in faccia. Non lo vuoi davvero, eh, stronzo? Vuoi davvero che prema il grilletto?”

Ramón si avvicinò di un passo, calcolato. Gli stivali di pelle trascinati contro il lurido pavimento di legno.  
Le assi scricchiolarono sotto il suo peso.

_Se mi spara, nessuno mi troverà mai più._

La concentrazione di Ramón si disperse. Lo stava fissando direttamente, le narici dilatate, ma quello che vedeva era un caleidoscopio di coriandoli. Un film di tutti i loro momenti migliori che gli passava di fronte.

_Se mi spara, il mio lascito sarà patetico._

La pelle di Carlos bruciava; dall’intensità dello sguardo di Ramón. Dal ricordo delle sue mani vaganti.

_Se mi spara, sarò un nessuno._

Tutto attorno a loro smise di esistere mentre guardava la canna della pistola appena di fronte a lui.

_Un plebeo._

Un click. L’arma vacillò, mentre Ramón la torceva a destra e sinistra.

“Sappi quanto io voglia mostrarti che tu sei l’unico, Carlos. Ci sono dieci ragioni in questa pistola, e non sono abbastanza…”

_Un altro stronzo perso in questo tormento. Non vedrò mai più i suoi occhi che mi guardano così di nuovo. Cristo, guardalo, è perso per me…_

Ramón sospirò, e lasciò che l’arma gli cadesse dalle mani. La faccia contorta in agonia, si fece scorrere la mano tra i capelli.  
“Vaffanculo!”

_Poi, il silenzio._

Non smisero di fissassi. Era come se Ramón stesse cercando di vivisezionarlo.

_Silenzio._

Il braccio di Ramón raggiunse il collo del suo amante.

_Mi vuole strangolare, cazzo. Vuole vedere la vita che si spegne nei miei occhi… e lo lascerò fare. Se questo è quello che vuole, lo lascerò fare. La vita senza di lui è morte, comunque sia._

Sorprendendo di Carlos, Ramón poggiò le mani attorno alla pienezza dei suoi bicipiti, delicatamente, all’inizio. Come poggiando guanti vuoti sulla sua carne, aumentando solo la pressione fino a quando non iniziò a stringere i suoi avambracci.

C’era silenzio, e poi non più.

“Odio tutto quello che ho detto. Tutto. Ogni parola. E odio anche te, cazzo.”

Carlos sentì la pancia fremergli. I muscoli balzavano e si tendevano. Non osava nemmeno pronunciare una singola parola.  
Da sotto la nebbia della nausea e delle vertigini, come se stesse per vomitare su tutto il pavimento, si leccò le labbra secche.

“Non posso ucciderti, Carlitos.” Lacrime quasi di piacere gli inumidirono gli occhi di valle. Una luce fioca ci brillava dentro, come lucciole in una notte estiva.  
Scoperta.  
Accettazione.

Con voce fioca, appena sopra un sussurro, finì la frase. “Non posso ucciderti perché non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare il pensiero di un altro giorno senza vedere la tua bellissima faccia di merda che mi guarda e fa quel sorrisetto del cazzo.”

E poi, lo spinse sul letto, le dita di Carlos affondate nella coperta sotto di loro, le braccia distese, come un angelo caduto sulla Terra dopo aver perso la propria Grazia.

“Ramón,” fu tutto ciò che Carlos riuscì a dire, prima che le sue mani gli afferrassero il capo con feroce desiderio e, forzandogli di aprire la bocca con la lingua audace, Ramón lo stringesse a sé.  
E, Carlos si strinse a lui, come se stesse tentando di salvarlo dall’annegare. A salvare entrambi da quella sorte.

Il disperato bacio passionale strappò un gemito ad entrambi.

Le loro fronti si toccarono. “Ti amo, cazzo, brutto stronzo!”  
Ecco. Ramón l’aveva detto, finalmente. Magari, finalmente, che Carlos lo sapesse avrebbe fatto differenza.

Carlos annuì, in un singulto, strattonandogli i vestiti, le dita che laceravano la maglietta di Ramón con strappi disperati. I loro respiri esalati velocemente formavano piccole nuvolette sospese nell’aria gelata della notte.

“Io…” Non poteva dirlo anche lui. Era _vero_ , lo amava anche lui, ma non riusciva a raccogliere il respiro necessario per farlo – cazzo, merda – perché in quel momento tutto quello che importava era essere con lui. Armonizzare i loro corpi in un assalto carnale ai loro sensi.

Carlos tracciò la conca tra i muscoli che facevano da dorsale alla sua schiena, mentre la lingua di Ramón scorreva sopra la fenditura delle sue labbra, la sua mano destra già scesa sotto l’intimo di Carlos.

“Io…”  
“Shh,” Ramón ansimò, armeggiando disperatamente con la sua stessa cintura. “Lo so, Carlitos. Lo so. Va tutto bene… Lo so, tesoro.”

Sentirlo dire una cosa del genere, le loro bocche premute l’una sull’altra un attimo dopo… lo sguardo attraente e la furiosa esplorazione dei loro corpi mentre l’insostenibile pressione tra le loro cosce guidava il resto…  
Carlos si lasciò andare, versandosi nell’abbraccio del suo amante e, finalmente… finalmente quelle due parole trovarono forma nel loro totale ed irrevocabile abbandono.  
 _“Te amo, Ramón.”_  
 _  
… Avessi almeno la forza di lasciarti, Ramón.  
… Avessi almeno la forza di lasciare anche te, Carlos._  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone "Demolition Lovers" di My Chemical Romance e la storia è basata sul film argentino (2018) intitolato "El Ángel", a sua volta ispirato da eventi realmente successi. Puoi trovarlo su Amazon Prime per l'acquisto o se sei in Sud America, forse su una delle piattaforme lì.  
> Ho preso in prestito la bellissima frase di "Brokeback Mountain" che ho visto di nuovo di recente e ho pensato fu perfetta dunque divenne il tormento di Ramon e Carlos. "Vorrei sapere come lasciarti." - "I wish I knew how to quit you." 
> 
> Grazie di aver letto! Non esitate a lasciare kudos o commenti, sempre apprezzati.

**Author's Note:**

> Riferimenti a Demolition Lovers di My Chemical Romance e Brokeback Mountain.   
> Grazie di avermi letto!


End file.
